


Chilling Memories

by matrixrefugee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Edmund's time in thrall to Jadis has left a mark on him...





	Chilling Memories

Edmund still dreams of Jadis, or something comes along in his waking life to remind him of her. The snow is the most obvious thing that brings him back to Narnia, back to the day he wandered into the woods beyond the wardrobe, and saw the sleigh bearing the imposing woman in white furs. The first snowflakes brushing his cheek could be her cool hand caressing his cheek.

He’s lost his taste for Turkish Delight: the mere mention of it makes him wince at best, at worst, it brings back nightmares of her derisive laugh, of the animals and fauns turned to stone in her courtyard. Stone statues, particularly the more life-like, can have the same effect: a rictus of horror pierces his soul and he wonders if the figure is of her doing, if there is a soul behind the marble. And he wonders if there is still something of her left in him. He thinks to what might have been, if she had not shown the cruelty behind her caress.


End file.
